bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Grayson
| years = 1984–89, 1992–94, 1998– | first = September 20, 1984 | last = | cause = | appeared = | only = | classification = | books = | spinoffs = | cross = | image1 = File:Amelia Grayson.jpg | caption1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | species = | breed = | alias = Lia Brown, Mel Vaughn, Princess, Zandra, Billy, Elektra Toscano (alternate personalities) Amelia D'Angelo Holly Vaughn | born = | died = | residence =''Grayson Manor'' 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = CEO of Alexandra Cosmetics Host of New Beginnings (1981-88) (2000-03) (2004—) co-owner of Elektra Unlimited Grayson Global Executive Former Leticia Model Supermodel | family = D'Angelo | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Cooper | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepmother = Cassie Roberts D'Angelo | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | spouse = Andrew Jones (1978–84) C.C. Cooper (1985–87) Deacon Cooper (1988) Nick Grayson (2000–03, 2010–) | romances = | sons = Harper Grayson Cory Cooper | daughters = Delia Ryan | adoptivesons = | stepsons = Tristan Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Grayson Lexie Grayson Avery Grayson | grandsons = Drew Grayson Tyler Grayson | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Santo D'Angelo | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Grayson ( Harper; previously Cooper) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. The character is first introduced in June 1980. Amelia would depart in January 1988 and she suddenly drops off the face of the earth. Amelia reappears in July 1991 and departs again in June 1997 after her marriage falls apart. Amelia returns once again in March 1988. Backstory Amelia is born in Jericho City as the fraternal twin sister to Drucilla and the daughter of Orlando and Deidre. Deidre is a happy doting mother to both girls until their 10th birthday. Drucilla is sick with pneumonia and Amelia is upset when her mother cancels their to the lake. Amelia however convinces Orlando to take her to the lake anyway where she witnesses her father's drowning death; a distraught Deidre blames her daughter. With only one income, Drucilla goes off to college while Amelia is forced to stay behind. When Deidre comes upon hard times, she marries Amelia off to the wealthy Stanford Dalton at 18. Though Stan longs for another child, he urges Amelia to wait for the right man. He later adopts a son Ricky whom Amelia becomes very attached to. Stan treats her more like a daughter then a wife and decides to pay for her college education under the alias Holly Vaughn. The awkward, tall Holly befriends graduate students, Stone Logan and the handsome Deacon Cooper. She later befriends Gina, Stan's estranged daughter. Though Holly and Gina becomes the best of friends, Holly keeps her true identity a secret. In 1980, after a drunken party, a guilt ridden Deacon admits to Holly that he raped her. All alone due to Gina's sudden disappearance, Holly immediately reports the assault to campus police and is devastated when Deacon's parents manage to pay off enough people to keep him out of jail and keep the assault from the news. The Cooper family's attorney then threatens to ruin Stan's life and make sure he loses custody of Ricky unless Holly changes her story. A devastated Holly disappears and meets a handsome stranger, Nick and they have a drunken one-night-stand. At the end of the semester, Holly learns she is pregnant and decides put the child up for adoption. At the time of the child's birth, Ricky and Stanford are out of the country and Holly gives birth with Dru by her side. Holly and Dru don't even want to know the child's gender before it is immediately taken away. However, Holly changes her mind and orders Dru to get the child back; however, the baby is stolen from the hospital and all Holly has left is the bassinet label which says, "Baby Vaughn." Looking to start over, Holly begins going by Amelia once again and welcomes Stan and Ricky home. Amelia and Stan eventually grow to love one another as partners and they attempt to have a child in 1984. However, a car accident in July 1984 leaves Stanford dead and leads to her miscarriage. Stanford's first wife, Gina's mother contest Stanford's will leaving Amelia and Ricky with nothing. Amelia is forced to move back in with her ailing mother and take care of her. Storylines |-|1984–89= Struggling to make ends meet, Amelia seeks out the Cooper family looking for revenge. After Ricky is revealed to be his grandson, Amelia seduces C.C. Cooper and he moves them into his mansion. The couple's March wedding is interrupted when C.C.'s late wife, Pamela is revealed to be alive. With C.C. growing closer to Pamela, Amelia seduces C.C.'s oldest son, Deacon. After getting Amelia a job at Leticia Cosmetics, a car accident leaves Deacon paralyzed and Amelia helps him recover; Deacon soon falls for Amelia and is devastated when Amelia and C.C. reveal that they have fallen for one another. Amelia reveals she is pregnant and C.C. immediately divorces Pamela to marry her. Amelia is shocked when she is reunited with Nick, aka Nicholas Grayson and the two quickly fall in love. However, Amelia denies her feelings and Nick dates Drucilla to make Amelia jealous. When Amelia learns that Deidre will die without major surgery, she confides in Nick about her gold digging intentions when she married C.C. and instead of allowing C.C. to fund the surgery, Nick secretly pays for it. Amelia is later reunited with Brent before he is stabbed to death. On Christmas Eve in 1985, Nick helps deliver Channing "Cory" Cooper III during a snowstorm. As C.C. and Amelia celebrate the birth, Pamela's jealousy turns to rage and she gets Dante D'Angelo to tamper with Amelia's car breaks, not knowing that Drucilla has borrowed the car. Devastated by her actions, Pamela confesses and Amelia presses charges. However, Pamela then blackmails Amelia with information about her past as Holly Vaughn. Later, Pamela discovers Nick has been giving Amelia money and outs her at Channing's christening. Amelia is forced to admit her manipulations to C.C. who has the marriage annulled. Pamela however doesn't tell C.C. or Deacon that Amelia is also Holly and continues to hold it over her head. C.C. forgives Amelia and they remarry in November 1986. However the marriage quickly falls apart when it is revealed that Amelia initially faked her pregnancy, and she is arrested for the murder of Brent Spaulding. Terrified of prison, Amelia's alter, Lia Brown emerges. As Lia is about to be sentenced, Brent is revealed to be alive. After being released and committed to a mental hospital, Amelia leans on Nick. Nick and Amelia soon announce their engagement and are prepared to marry when Pamela blackmails her into skipping town and relinquishing Channing III's inheritance from C.C. Amelia resurfaces in the summer of 1988 when she marries Kenny Vasquez in . Amelia immediately clashes with Dru for marrying Kenny, Dru's first husband. Kenny gets the job as C.C.'s accountant and they begin funneling Channing's inheritance out of Pamela's accounts. However, when Kenny goes too far and starts taking large amounts out of C.C.'s accounts, C.C. presses charges and Amelia is arrested while Kenny skips town. With Amelia on her way to jail, C.C. takes custody of Ricky by revealing that his initial adoption was illegal. When Amelia admits that Pamela had blackmailed her into giving up Channing III's inheritance in the first place, C.C. drops the charges and Amelia gets released. However, she is devastated when C.C. refuses her access to Ricky. Hoping to get her son back, Amelia elopes with the amnesiac Deacon. She only agrees to the annulment when C.C. agrees to give her custody of Ricky. However, when Ricky wants nothing to do with his mother, Amelia bows out quietly and leaves town. |-|1992–94= Amelia returns home in 1992 now married to Parker Blake, the son of crime lord Dante D'Angelo, and expecting a child. She is shocked to discover Nick has remarried his first wife, Jennifer. Amelia and Nick spend most of their time trying to avoid one another making Parker very jealous and territorial. At one point, he even threatens Nick. Meanwhile Jennifer warns Amelia to stay away from Nick. Later, Nick confronts Amelia promising to leave Jennifer if she will leave Parker. On Christmas night, Amelia goes into labor and gives birth to a baby boy. Meanwhile, she is devastated to learn that Nick died in an avalanche. She is shocked to learn that Nick's grandson also died shortly after birth. Her marriage to Parker is further strained when an investigation reveals that the avalanche was caused by a bomb explosion. Amelia immediately believes Parker was behind the attack despite his claim of innocence. It is Jennifer who eventually discovers that the babies were accidentally switched at birth and Amelia's son had actually died. Amelia becomes obsessed with having another baby and in the meantime convinces Parker to buy majority stock in Leticia Cosmetics and strong arms CEO, Donovan Cooper into firing Jennifer as the spokes model. Meanwhile, Pamela furious about losing control of her company enlist Jennifer's help in regaining control. Jennifer later seduces Parker and arranges for Amelia to discover them in bed together. Amelia reverts to her alter, Lia and makes several failed attempts to kill Jennifer while concealing her identity. Amelia re-emerges long enough to leave a note for Parker about Lia's presence. When Lia attacks Jennifer at the train station in June 1993, both women miscarry after falling down a flight of stairs. Parker has a paralyzed Lia committed. After several months of therapy, Amelia returns and finally regains use of her legs. However, Amelia has not given up trying to have a baby and Jennifer is determined to avenge her miscarriage. By the spring of 1994, Amelia is pregnant again and has taken control control of Leticia. Jennifer seduces Parker once again and Amelia discovers them. Realizing Jennifer drugged her husband, Amelia forgives him much to Jennifer's dismay. Jennifer's final move occurs at a press conference where Jennifer outs Parker's knowledge of the explosion that killed Nick. The bomb was actually planted by Dante unbeknownst to his Parker. A devastated Amelia miscarries in April 1994, files for divorce and skips town. |-|1998–present= In the summer of 1998, Amelia returns now married to Brent Spaulding. The relationship is immediately strained do to Brent and Jennifer growing closeness. Amelia has the marriage annulled when she realizes something is off about Brent, and he admits that he is actually Brent's twin brother, Todd. Amelia is arrested for Nick murder and she is forced to relinquish custody of Coop to C.C.'s niece, Delilah. When she is convicted, Amelia suspects that Dante and Marco forced the judge into issuing the death penalty. When Amelia is moments away from lethal injection, Nick is revealed to be alive. Nick and Amelia renew their romance and confess their love at the annual Halloween Party. Nick ends up stabbed and Deidre ends up murdered when Kenny Vasquez goes on a killing spree. Nick's ex-wife, Trina is forced to admit that her and Kenny's daughter, Avery is actually his child along with the orphaned delinquent Tristan Rivera. Dru and Amelia are shocked to learn from their mother's will that they are not twins, and Amelia is adopted. In 2000, C.C. returns determined to build a relationship with Coop while Nick proposes to Amelia. When C.C. dies, Amelia admits that he had a brain tumor and swore her to secrecy. At C.C.'s funeral, the family is shocked when Ricky returns with Nick's daughter, Lexie as his girlfriend. Deacon and Amelia then get a letter from the late Stone Logan revealing that Deacon never raped Amelia and that Stone had lied blaming him for his rape of Gina Dalton. C.C.'s will reveals that he inked a television deal for Amelia to have her own talk show; naming it "New Beginnings", the premiere episode focuses on Nick and Amelia's September 9th wedding. Deacon and Amelia are shocked by Gina's arrival and do their best to avoid her. Gina later enlist Amelia to help train aspiring model, Angel Fox. After attending Angel's 20th birthday party, Amelia does a background check and believes she is her daughter. However, Gina later admits that she also gave birth to a daughter that day. With Dru's help, Amelia tracks down the nurse who was on duty when she gave birth and discovers that her child was actually a boy. In the summer of 2001 Amelia looking to get on Lexie's good side gives the girl money for an abortion; however, Amelia cannot lie to Ricky and comes clean on their wedding day. Lexie leaves town and Jennifer blames Amelia. The family then goes into turmoil when Nikki's husband, Owen Alexander is shot in the line of duty and Jennifer is killed in a plane crash. Nick's grief causes Amelia to question his love for her. Meanwhile, Nick and Trina grow closer when parenting their children, making Amelia jealous. In the spring of 2003, rookie detective, Grayson James implicates Dante and Pamela in the kidnapping of Amelia's long lost son. Her confrontation with Pamela and Dante ends with Nick getting shot and Grayson skipping town when he is revealed to be their son. Nick then files for divorce upon learning that Amelia had kept the secret. Amelia begins searching for her biological parents with help from Miles Forrester. They accidentally end up married in Las Vegas. The couple intends to have the marriage annulled, but they eventually fall in love when she helps him overcome his pain killer addiction in 2005, and he supports her through an episode of mental illness. Amelia and Pamela are mortified in 2006 when it is revealed that they are mother and daughter. However, they eventually bond when Amelia helps Pamela recover from a stroke. Amelia is shocked when a deathly ill Dante resurfaces and Pamela admits that he is her father. A reluctant Amelia donates her stem cells to save his life but is uneasy as the entire family welcome her with open arms. In addition to the death of her ex-husband and stepbrother, Marco following one of her father's schemes, Nick and Amelia have a brief affair in 2008 when Grayson ends up in a coma. Their mutual grieving over Grayson brings them closer together alienating their respective spouses. Following their divorces, Amelia and Nick reunite and convince Grayson to move in with them to recuperate. Very distracted by recent events, Pamela is to steal Leticia out from under her. Amelia hires Grayson's high school sweetheart as his nurse. In 2009, Amelia is shocked by Coop's sudden return as she discovers him in bed with her married stepdaughter, Avery. On Thanksgiving, Nick and Amelia announce their engagement. References External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:characters introduced in 1983 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Santos family Category:Wyatt family